mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 13 - 7/3/12
Happy Independence Day to all our players from the United States! What better way to celebrate than with a new Pro? Artemis has been added to the Pro roster. She is a sharpshooter who excels debuffing enemies and helping to direct fire in team fights. She comes complete with Monday Night Fever and Metal taunts, full set of ProTags, stats, and more! More images and concept art: http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set= ... 757&type=1 Along with the celebration of the 4th of July, we're releasing a set of "Patriot" heads for the first 15 Pros! Get them while they're hot, as they won't be available forever. New Rules *Added new Pro: Artemis *Added a "+" button to enable viewing of full damage explanation on the death scene. *Added all new stun effects. *Bots and Turrets can now be targeted with the "Help me with..." quick chat message. *Improved the look and performance of the player health bar on some system types. *Updated the look of the store cart. *Added new GG Stack and Chip Valvano lines. Bug Fixes *Fixed Long Shot Turrets not acquiring targets. *Fixed colons in names throwing off chat colors. *Fixed ProTag scrolling. *Fixed new ProTag pop up from drawing behind the level up display. *Fixed visible white object between the send team button and the chat box button in the pregame chat window. *Fixed showing a zero weapon rating in the stat display when using some Placeb-O endorsements. *Fixed actions being performed when the quick chat menu is up and a player pressed a button that is bound to a quick chat option. *Fixed multiple announcer lines playing during the win matinee. *Fixed melee weapons from sometimes not doing damage when the victim is near a wall. *Fixed a few instances of bots getting stuck after being stunned and grappled. *Fixed not getting damage numbers when you set an enemy on fire. Bundles *New Bundle: "Sweet Sixteen" *New Bundle: "Monday Night Fever 2" *New Bundle: "Monday Night Metal 2" *Removed "Early All Pros" from the store. *Removed "Monday Night Fever" from the store. *Removed "Monday Night Metal" from the store. Products *Massive Air: Air Control: 80% -> 75% Gun Mountain *Fixed wall sections near the Moneyball that could be stood upon. Grenade 314 Arena *Fixed players being able to stand on a small ledge by the bot spawners. *Fixed players being able to heal by standing just outside either player spawner. Artemis *Added new Artemis - Sharpshooter that is skilled in debuffing enemies and helping focus fire during team fights. *Added ProTags. *Added stat tracking. *New Primary Weapon: Skewer: An Outland bow with extreme power. Arrows and bowstring are energy based. *Skewer: Primary Fire: Fires an arrow that is instant hit and can score a headshot. *Skewer: Alt Fire: Zooms in, increasing to perfect accuracy. While zoomed in, cross-hair skill will charge, increasing the damage of the next shot. Unzooming for firing clears the charge. *New Secondary Weapon: Foie Gras: An Outland creature that is held by Artemis and burst fires damaging quills. *Foie Gras: Primary Fire: Fires a burst of damaging quills. *Foie Gras: Alt Fire: Damage Grapple *New Skill: Irradiate: Artemis irradiates an enemy target which removes a portion of their armor, gives them a damage over time effect, and makes them visible on team vision until irradiate wears off. *New Skill: Outerang: Artemis throws out a boomerang that damages all enemies it passes through then returns to Artemis after it hits a wall, floor, or goes a set distance. It can redamage enemies on its return path. *New Skill: Biological Warfare: Artemis tosses out a homing projectile that will slow, damage, and lock out skills of an enemy. Assassin *New Uniform Head: Patriot Assault *New Uniform Head: Patriot Captain Spark *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Arc Flash: Cooldown: 40/26.6/20/15 -> 30/20/15/11.3 *Arc Flash: Fixed some instances where Arc Flash would be consumed, show the effects but not succeed in moving him. Cheston *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Rampage: Fixed being able to purchase skills while Rampage is active. Combat Girl *New Uniform Head: Patriot Gunner *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Minigun: Damage: 25 -> 24 *Dualminigun: Damage: 20 -> 19 *Deploy: Fixed armor aura continuing after a Death Dodger teleport. Gunslinger *New Uniform Head: Patriot Karl *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Short Circuit: Added new visual effect. *Prop Hop: Now grants 100% air control for 2 seconds. *Prop Hop: Now damages bots and the Moneyball. Leo *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Adoration of the AI: Cooldown: 40/26.6/20/15 -> 30/20/15/11.3 *Adoration of the AI: Updated visual effects. *Adoration of the AI: Bots are now very briefly stunned when taken over by the Drillocopter. Megabeth *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Whirling Derbish: Fixed being able to purchase skills while Whirling Derbish is active. Sniper *New Uniform Head: Patriot *New Taunt: Moonwalk Support *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Air Strike: Cooldown: 40/26.6/20/15 -> 30/20/15/11.3 Tank *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Jet Gun: Can now be grappled while using the alt fire spin. *Product Grenade: Fixed grenades not properly increasing in damage as the skill is upgraded. Veteran *New Uniform Head: Patriot Wascot *New Uniform Head: Patriot *Crook Hook: Hook Speed: 6000 -> 8000 Category:Patches Category:Release Patches